Amigo imaginario
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur era un chico de once años normal, al menos hace unos cuantos meses atrás lo era. Ahora susurra versos diabólicos, lo único que respondía cuando le preguntaban, es que tarde o temprano su amigo a todos los que tuviera cerca los iba a matar. Dedicado a Angeal23. Devil!USxShota!UK.


Otro fic, USxUK, claro :D

**Dedicado: **A Angeal23, un genero raro para ti con shota  
**Pareja: **Devil!AlfredxKid!Arthur** -**Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Un amigo imaginario bastante especial.

El señor Kirkland estaba conversando con su mujer, mientras el pequeño niño se aislaba en el rincón de la cama mientras agitaba un pequeño muñequito de un soldadito, con los ojos perdidos y una risita acallada, susurrando "caerán, todos caerán y él se reirá al final". Los padres seguían conversando mientras la madre rompía en llantos, ya no soportaba la actitud de Kirkland, antes era un chico un tanto enojón al que podía molestarse con facilidad, ahora, era retraído y aislado, pasaba horas en su habitación conversando con alguien, ambos padres sentían risas extrañas, y luego sólo estaba el niño de once años jugando con un soldadito, mientras los otros juguetes yacían decapitados.

"Todos caerán, todos lo harán", era lo único que le respondía a sus padres, Arthur Kirkland, quizás tenía que recibir un tratamiento, sus padres hablarían una última vez con él, prendieron la luz, mientras sintieron una pequeña mancha roja que desapareció con el tímido brillo, y luego, los ojos verdes abiertos hasta el tope penetrantes observándoles, han llegado a tal punto, que su propio pequeño, el fruto de su amor los aterra.

Lo llevaron, con algo de oposición, mientras le tomaban la mano guiándolo al living.

–Arthur, dinos que pasa…–

–¿Daddy? –susurró el niño desorientado. –Nada, sólo juego con mi amigo imaginario…–rió sutilmente con una sonrisa destrozada, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

–¿Tu amig-o imaginario? –repitió el padre, la mujer sólo salió de la sala, echándose a llorar, ese niño de allí ya no era su hijo, no era su pequeño, alguien se lo había arrebatado.

En tanto el padre, trataba de mantenerse recto, la psicóloga le había dicho que le siguiera el juego, que así quizás se abriría un poco. Suspiró un poco, llevando sus grandes manos a sus sienes viendo de nuevo a su pequeño acariciando con sutileza el pequeño muñeco, el único que sobrevivía de los demás arrojados a la basura hace una semana.

–¿Qué h-haces con él, Arthur? –

–Depende de su animo, a veces es muy infantil y molestoso ¡se aburre con facilidad, me trae regalos, regalos rojos que se desparraman en mis manos, y luego se los come, puaaj, no tiene modales! –se ríe un poco.

El padre traga con fuerza, siguiendo adelante, su pequeño era tan inteligente, aplicado, listo y buen niño, nunca supo el instante en que se volvió así, ¿qué habían hecho ellos? ¿por qué no lo supieron criar?

–¿De qué animo ha estado últimamente? –

El niño se llevó los dedos a la boca, recordando exactamente lo que su extraño amigo había jugado con él últimamente. –Pues… no me lo pone dentro tan fuerte…–expresa incrustando sus ojos en su padre.

Éste tiembla un poco, sintiendo una respiración en su cuello, diferente a la suya, gira la cabeza con velocidad, su esposa no podía estar jugándole una broma así, pero no hay nada, estaba seguro que sintió una suave risa en su oído y una respiración, hasta un tacto frío incrustarse en su cuello cuando el chico mencionaba cada palabra de ese amigo suyo.

–¿Po-poner el qué? –tartamudeó un poco el padre aclarándose la voz.

–No lo sé…–

–Please, Arthur, trata de recordar…–

–Es doloroso, a veces, dice que tengo que acostumbrarme… me saca los pantalones, me acaricia un poco allí abajo, me sonríe, y me mete dedos en mi trasero, sólo a veces, cuando anda más infantil, la mayoría me desnuda con una risa malvada, me aprieta la boca, no le gusta que grite, si grito, me la mete más fuerte, no quiero que lo haga, duele, es bruto... pero me tranquiliza poco después y me lo mete bien dentro, algo duro, dentro de mi trasero…–

Los ojos de su padre se abrieron como si hubieran dado una estocada en su pecho, lo que describía su pequeño era una violación, pero era imposible, lo vigilaban mucho, desde que empezó a faltar al colegio se aseguran que nadie entre. ¿Cómo aquel pequeño podía imaginar una violación a tan corta edad? ¿qué le pasó a su mente?, sonrió de pena e impotencia por su hijo, realmente estaba demente.

–Hijo…–

–Es el único que queda…–

–¿A…a qué te refieres? –

–Se las comió…–rió el niño mientras sus leves ojeras le daban un aspecto maniático. –La primera vez que me obligó se las comió, a mis amigas… las hadas, veía caer la sangre de su boca, las manos descuartizadas devoradas por sus dientes, decía que era precaución, que mis demás amigas querían interferir, querían evitar que él fuera mi amigo…–

–¿Se comió a tus amigas? –el padre sudaba frío, el grado de demencia de su hijo llegaba a erizar su cuerpo, quería abrazarlo, decirle que todo iba a pasar, pero no sería así, no podía hacer nada.

–Sí, porque todos caerán…sólo él me puede tocar, es tan egoísta, es más infantil que yo…–susurró suavemente. –Alfred te manda saludos, Daddy…–

–¿Tu amigo? –suspira con precaución.

–Sí, está detrás de ti... está respirando en tu cuello, encuentra graciosa tu cabeza, te la quiere arrancar…–

–Por dios hijo mío…–susurra con desesperación, no hay vuelta atrás. Su hijo tenía que ser internado, quizás así aquello pueda pasar, quizás vuelva a ser el niño que era antes, él que sólo hablaba de libros de magia, de las aventuras de un chico, ahora, sólo canta un verso fúnebre de un pequeño que lo único que sabe es odiar, que está maldecido… por ahora y por el resto de la eternidad.

Y al siguiente día se llevaron al chico de allí, y una sombra oscura sonrió, quedándose un poco más en el cuarto con una deliciosa sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la cama en donde por primera vez lo profano, salió sangre oscura y podrida en el tacto con las sábanas, era su ángel, sin alas, sin varita ni emoción, no dejaría que nadie más lo tocara, porque quizás, para todo el mundo él es sólo el amigo imaginario…

–Interesante Artie, creo que nos hemos de mudar…–tomó el muñeco, nuevamente, aquel muchacho de ojos azules y pelo tan negro como la misma oscuridad, miró el juguete, donde por debajo salían dos nombres.

"Eduard Kirkland y Clare Kirkland", sí, el nombre de los dos padres del pequeño, y poco a poco, con sus manos pálidas y las uñas pintadas en negro lo empieza a decapitar, el único muñeco que faltaba por eliminar. Sonrió un poco, le entraba algo de morbo hacer eso, después de todo a él lo decapitaron así, en la guillotina, arrebatándole para siempre a su gran amor, pero ya no quedarían más juguetes.

Sólo su niño, al que conservaría por siempre en un altar.

Y los padres, durante unos meses más, antes de morir en un extraño accidente seguían pensando que Arthur Kirkland se iba a sanar, de seguro después de un tiempo podrían alejarlo de su excéntrico y maniático amigo imaginario. Pero su especial amigo está al lado de él, en cada sesión en la clínica, extremadamente celoso como siempre… porque piensen lo que piensen…

Si para estar con Arthur esta vez tiene que matar y matar, a su imaginario amigo ya no le ha de importar~

**N.A:** Yo tuve un amigo imaginario, era una bola morada, creo que tener a un demonio como mi amigo sería raro… yo sinceramente me mato, en fin… Alfred no lo va a dejar, aunque eso signifique acosarlo por toda la eternidad, espero les gustara, y que viva el USxUK :3!


End file.
